


白马非马 Chapter5

by minstrell



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstrell/pseuds/minstrell





	白马非马 Chapter5

想让他们先上床后恋爱的一篇

“我狼狗白今天一定要吃到肉！”

是肉骨头啦。

 

1.  
经过一番胡搅蛮缠，白羽瞳暂时以照顾展耀为名住进了展耀家。他恪尽职守地做饭、打扫卫生。

 

展耀似乎还挺满意，除了在白羽瞳缠着搂搂抱抱时把他推开。

 

顾辰星看白羽瞳的眼神也越来越哀怨。

 

“小白？今天晚上我有应酬，你先回吧。”

 

“别呀，带上我呗，我可以给你挡酒。”

 

“你……不要喝那么多，看你上次醉的挺厉害的？”

 

“演出那次？没醉太厉害。”想起上次的趁着酒劲儿“耍流氓”，白羽瞳有点脸红。

 

“不是那次。KTV小巷。”

 

蓝色的西服背影，逆着光走去。白羽瞳想看看他的样子，也想追上去，但是他没有力气，他看着一抹颜色消失，触碰不到。

 

“我都不知道……那次是你。”

 

“所以我说嘛，少喝点儿酒。”展耀笑了笑。

 

 

——我们的相遇是一场比暴雨还小一点儿的意外。

 

 

 

“知道了哥，除了替你的，我不多喝。”

 

“羽瞳，”展耀突然认真地盯着他，“嗯？怎么了哥哥？”

 

“实习的事儿，你没和我说实话吧。”

 

“……有一点儿没说……”白羽瞳叹了口气。

 

“我姐帮我和老头子沟通好了，他不干涉我……反正我执意要学这个专业，他早就对我失望了。我玩够了回去帮我姐，反正我和他也不对头。”

 

“我现在大概是在透支以后的自由，他不会一直放任我不管。你是我用自由换来的。”

 

白羽瞳拉过展耀的手指亲了亲，

 

“所以，你就是我的补偿。”

 

“别上价值哦弟弟，你还是拥抱自由去吧。”

 

“我不要自由，我要你……反正你别赶我走……”白羽瞳见展耀想着什么，扑上去抱住他，把头放在展耀的肩膀上，展耀怎么都扒拉不下来。

 

他无奈地揉了揉白羽瞳的头，“你爸爸没有你说的那么严肃冷漠，看你，完全就是个被宠坏的小孩儿。”

 

“对，就你最不宠我。”

 

展耀笑，“很宠了。”

 

 

2.  
展耀还是被灌酒了。

 

展总无论从长相、实力、家世上都无可挑剔，周围不免有些合作伙伴、潜在的竞争对手酸溜溜地，因为有生意往来，不敢胡作非为，只能在酒桌上逞逞英雄，占点便宜。

 

白羽瞳替他挡了大半部分，中间有人半开玩笑说要给展耀介绍女朋友，白羽瞳生气了，展耀拉过他手腕，“小白，听话。”

 

白羽瞳不爽地熄了火去洗手间，接着还接了个冯杰的电话，聊了几句实习的事儿，听见冯杰打火机点烟的声音，心里也有些痒，还是忍住了。

 

回来的时候就看见展耀硬是在跟人家在拼酒。

 

白羽瞳生气都生不起来，全变成了无奈。

 

“哥你真是的，你干嘛和他们喝啊。”

 

“生意往来……就是这样……”白羽瞳凑到展耀耳边才能听到他说话。

 

“你可以让我喝嘛。”白羽瞳不服气。

 

“你喝多……会难受”，白羽瞳单手扶着展耀，从他口袋里掏手机给司机打电话。

 

听他这么说的白羽瞳有一种被护着的感觉。他看着展耀伸手把领带扯开，顺便解了两颗扣子。

 

“别，会着凉。”白羽瞳伸手拉过展耀的手，握在手里不松开。

 

“展哥……你很关心我呀。”

 

“嗯。”

 

白羽瞳就那么一说，没想到他会直接承认。

 

“这么关心我，你是不是喜欢我？”他看展耀确实有些醉，肆无忌惮地信口说到。

 

好一会儿，展耀没吭声。

 

“好了哥哥，咱们快回家吧。”

 

展耀不想动。

 

“就算你不喜欢我，我也不会丢下你不管的，放心吧。”

 

白羽瞳看着车窗外的灯光，觉得世界都在耳边掠过，他所拥有的，仅仅是喜欢的人，喝醉了时的拥抱与温存，着实也有点儿，委屈。

 

 

3.  
“没……”快下车的时候，展耀小声说，靠在白羽瞳身上。

 

“什么？”白羽瞳小心地把他扶下车。

 

“我背你吧。”

 

“也没有……”展耀趴在他耳边说，最后几个字像说梦话一样，夜里的风吹进来，他觉得冷的让人颤抖。

 

“哥哥，你说什么？”

 

 

——我只有当下的月亮。

 

 

展耀迷瞪地看了他一眼，又趴他怀里了，“小白，冷，回家。”

 

 

4.  
白羽瞳试图帮展耀洗澡被拒之门外。

 

门开了过一会儿，展耀还没出来，白羽瞳把脑袋伸进去，见展耀盯着牙刷发呆。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我想吃东西后再刷牙。”

 

“饿了？我看你晚上都没怎么吃，想吃什么？”白羽瞳把展耀拉到沙发上坐好。

 

“要吃冰激凌。”

 

“你刚刚喝了酒！不能吃，着凉怎么办？？我给你做别的好不好？”

 

喝醉的展耀像个小孩子，垂着头乖乖地坐着，头发软软地盖着眼睛，白羽瞳觉得非常地软萌，恨不得上去捏捏他的脸。

 

“不好。要吃冰激凌。”

 

白羽瞳看到的是和平时气质大相径庭的他的总裁哥哥，不变就是一样的好看，怎么看都那么好看。他想吃什么自己都会给他变出来吧，白羽瞳想。

 

“好吧，就一根。”

 

他拿来了冰箱里仅存的棒冰。

 

 

白羽瞳把棒冰递给展耀，看他一边小口地舔着一边看手机，觉得有点儿热。

 

展耀的嘴巴长的特别好看，偏偏他还爱舔嘴唇，嘴唇的颜色与光泽都仿佛是在索吻。

 

“哥……要不明天再吃吧，太凉了。”

 

“不……就要吃完。”

 

展耀含着棒冰含糊不清地说。

 

刚洗过澡的脸红扑扑的，白羽瞳盯着他睡衣遮不住的锁骨和因为坐姿露出来细长光滑的腿的看了半天。

 

展耀毫不自知把整根含进嘴里，看着手机无意识地舔咬。

 

“哥哥，我这里还有，你要不要吃？”

 

白羽瞳受不了了。他解开拉链走了过去。一把把展耀的椅子转过来抬起他的下巴。

 

“哥，你故意的是不是？”

 

展耀？？？

 

“吃吧。”白羽瞳眼睛都要冒火了。

 

展耀得到了冰激凌，这时候很乖，他听话地舔上白羽瞳要求的地方，轻轻地吮吸。

 

“操……哥……”白羽瞳觉得气都上不来了的舒服。“牙齿收起来，别碰到。”

 

展耀伸舌头舔了两下，又看了看手中的冰棒，有些迟疑，“哥哥，嘶，快点儿。”

 

羽瞳忍不住出声催促。

 

“唔……太烫了……”展耀皱了皱眉，不肯继续吃下去。

 

“乖，一会儿给你布丁吃。”白羽瞳引诱到。

 

“好吧。”展耀忍辱负重地继续舔了起来。

 

“宝贝儿，你真是……”白羽瞳第一次开荤，有点儿控制不住自己了。

 

“呀…小白你…”

 

“对不起呀哥哥，没忍住。”白羽瞳拿纸巾给展耀擦嘴，展耀的睫毛上沾着白色的液体，看着格外的……色气。

 

“乖，你真棒。”白羽瞳拿水杯给展耀漱口，顺便拿来草莓布丁。展耀有点累，趴在白羽瞳身上不想动。

 

“还要吃布丁吗？不吃我拿走了？”白羽瞳想哄展耀去睡觉。

 

“要……”

 

白羽瞳挑了挑眉，吃了口布丁拉过展耀喂了过去。

 

特别滑，白羽瞳吸着展耀的小舌头。

 

“唔……”

 

“乖，吃吧。”白羽瞳吻着展耀，只吃了一口布丁，

 

像一个充满草莓味的亲吻。特别甜。

 

白羽瞳喂完布丁，满意地亲了亲展耀嘴角。

 

“好啦，哥哥。现在可以刷牙了。”

 

 

“醒了？”白羽瞳搂着展耀的腰，凑上去亲他一下。

 

“……”展耀觉得是自己醒来方式不对，他决定再闭上眼睛重新来一次。

 

“别装睡呀哥，”白羽瞳揉了揉他的头发。

 

“说说咱俩的事儿怎么办？”

 

“什么事儿？”展耀感觉喉咙有点痛，声音沙哑。

 

“嗓子不舒服吗？我给你倒水。”白羽瞳嗖的一下窜了起来，拿蜂蜜给展耀冲了水。

 

“小白？”展耀有些迟疑地问，“你刚才是不是亲了我一下？”

 

“没……”白羽瞳有些郁闷，这都迷糊成这样了，昨天晚上指定是打死也想不起来了。

 

“哥哥你是不是做梦没醒呢？”白羽瞳逗他。

 

“我没有！你就是亲我了一下！”展耀怒。

 

“好好好，亲你了。再来一个嘛？”

 

展耀晕乎乎的，觉得不太对劲儿。

 

“哥，昨天晚上的事儿，你真不记得？”

 

“我不知道……”展耀又闭上眼睛装睡。

 

“好吧，下次会让你记得的。”白羽瞳抱着他不撒手。趁展耀没有力气，硬是抬着他下巴跟他舌吻，亲着亲着就又硬了。

 

”嗯哼，弟弟。你是不是硬了？”

 

“嗯啊，哥，本来想放过你的。算了，来吧。”

 

白羽瞳拉过展耀手给自己撸，展耀感觉烫烫的，又粗又长，有点脸红，ฅฅ*挣扎着要起来。

 

“宝贝儿，你昨天晚上吃的可开心了。”白羽瞳压过展耀，把自己宝贝放在他两腿之间，轻轻顶弄。“干嘛……拿走……嗯……”

 

“哥哥，哥哥，你叫的真好听。”

 

白羽瞳加快了动作，把小小白滑到了展耀屁股沟附近，兴奋地又大了一圈。

 

“唔…小白，拿走……”展耀有气无力地哼哼。

 

一醒来就经历这样的刺激，白羽瞳感到展耀身体的变化，嘴角的笑意都要藏不住了，“哥哥，要不要帮忙？”

 

“不要……你走开……我自己……啊……”

 

白羽瞳边说边用手上下滑动，还用手指弹了弹。展耀浑身上下都很白，跟白羽瞳的小麦色皮肤形成鲜明的对比，特别是肢体交缠的时候，他觉得火都在往上冲。

 

“射出来就拿走。乖。”白羽瞳大力操着展耀的大腿根，“哥，再叫几声听听。”

 

“白羽瞳你讨厌，你给我起开……啊～呜呜太粗了呀。”

 

“哥哥喜欢它吗？”在白羽瞳手指的玩弄下，展耀在他手中释放了出来。

 

“嗯……嗯哼…”

 

“那就是喜欢了，它也喜欢你宝贝儿。”

 

展耀的叫声取悦了白羽瞳，他又抽动了几下，不受控地展耀白嫩嫩的屁股上戳，往差点滑到了展耀屁股里，那一刹那爽的有点儿失神。

 

他在展耀惊叫声中射了出来。

 

射了展耀一腿精液。

 

“小白…你混蛋”

 

白羽瞳想，还不算，他差点就去摸自己藏在床头柜里的东西了。

 

“嘶，哥，太爽了。我想进去。”

 

“白羽瞳！”展耀打他。

 

“哥，哥别打我，我给你摸腹肌。”白羽瞳拉过展耀手放自己身上。

 

“谁要摸……”展耀口嫌体直地上手感受了两下。“好硬啊。”白羽瞳眯着眼，“人鱼线也要摸吗？”

 

展耀摸了几下，被白羽瞳抓着手向下滑，“你不是刚射过吗？”

 

“欲求不满。”白羽瞳抽着气抱着展耀翻了个身，让他跨坐在自己身上摸自己的巧克力腹肌。

 

“可以亲亲。”

 

白羽瞳觉得展耀应该很喜欢自己的肌肉。

 

展耀坐他身上迷茫了会儿，俯下身亲了亲白羽瞳腰腹，还伸舌头舔了舔。

 

“哥……你……”

 

门铃响了，白羽瞳一把抓过纸巾给展耀擦腿，擦的心神荡漾。

 

“来了来了。”展耀穿上睡衣去开门。

 

白羽瞳舔了舔嘴唇，把手指一根一根擦干净。

 

 

 

5.  
“哥哥！”顾辰星一进来就扑了上来。

 

“我好久没见你了，你想我不？”刚翘起尾巴，就看见白羽瞳穿着展耀的衣服从卧室走了出来。

 

“？？？白羽瞳！你！你怎么又在我哥家？”

 

白羽瞳暧昧地冲展耀飞吻了下，进了洗手间。

 

“白羽瞳你是不是欺负我哥了？”

 

“欺负是什么意思？上床吗？”顾辰星脸皮薄，立即就红了。

 

“放心吧，展哥不让。我不会硬来的。”白羽瞳可惜地叹气。

 

“你，你……”

 

“羽瞳，不准教坏我弟弟哦。”

 

“好哒。”白羽瞳比了个心，从善如流地回答。

 

“哥哥，羽瞳，你们为什么住一起呀？”顾辰星有些不高兴了。

 

“谈恋爱呢。”

 

“工作方便。”

 

两人同时回答。

 

白羽瞳惨兮兮地看了眼展耀。

 

顾辰星算是松了口气。

 

等展耀洗完澡出来，他赶紧凑上去，“哥，今天回家吃饭吧。”

 

“哎，又要回家，头疼。”展耀转身问白羽瞳，“小白，我衣服呢？”

 

“给你洗了，今天穿这件吧。”

 

“哦。”顾辰星目瞪口呆地看着哥哥乖乖地穿上白羽瞳指定的衣服，坐着等白羽瞳给他吹头发。

 

好像有什么地方不对，顾辰星想。

 

“哥……你，什么都让羽瞳干呀？”

 

“免费苦力，不用白不用。”展耀打着哈欠。

 

“切，我收利息的……”白羽瞳盯着他。

 

顾辰星觉得这两人真是有奸情。

 

和白羽瞳日常斗嘴后，顾辰星看了看表，催展耀，“哥！快点，走啦。”

 

“羽瞳？一起吗？”展耀站起身来。

 

“不了吧，等是你男朋友了我再去。”

 

 

不是男朋友的tbc.

没有心心内心惨淡的tbc.


End file.
